


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: When Ignis Scientia was a child, a young girl entered his life and turned his world upside down. Vetra Ulric, while intelligent and witty, was brash, crass, and common. But she made him question his place in life and unexpectedly, won herself young Ignis' heart.And then tragedy strikes in the form of Niflheim's attack on the province of Galahd, stealing Vetra away from Ignis when he believes her to be dead in the aftermath.Eleven years pass and Ignis is now 21 years old, an accomplished member of the Crownsguard and fully invested in his work as Noctis' advisor. What happens when the ghosts of his past come back to life and throw his world into upended turmoil once again? And can he balance duty and love in the process?





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Vetra has been in my brain since March of 2017 and finally, she's succeeded in whacking my muse across the head into writing down her story. This is gonna be an ultra slow burn, long-form romance split into two parts. The Light Behind Your Eyes takes place before the events of the game; the second part, When The Darkness Comes, will take place during and after the events of the game. If you want to know more about Vetra, you can find me on tumblr with the same username - singergurl91 - and I'll be more than willing to scream about her with you. She's also featured in a one-shot that I wrote around Christmas - an updated/edited version of the Solstice Ball piece will be part of this story in the later chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I hope Vetra speaks to you just as much as she speaks to me. <3
> 
> Also, the piano pieces Vetra is playing are Ignis' theme and Somnus respectively.

Ignis Scientia was bored.

 

He'd spent the last few hours listening to his history tutor drone on and on about the political climate between the kingdoms of Lucis and Niflheim. The heat of summer was stifling in the small simple schoolroom, not even the soft breeze from the open window could help him focus on his usually interesting studies. Shifting his head on its position on his palm, he smiled and rolled his eyes at the young prince sitting next to him, softly snoring with a slight puddle of drool marring his papers. Noctis never was the most attentive of students but Ignis knew the younger boy was smart; he just needed a push every so often to reach his full potential. Letting out a deep sigh and wiping his brow with his forearm, he turned back to his own work, fully intent on finishing.

 

Out of nowhere, a soft and flowing melody started playing in his mind, a small but insistent tugging at the back of his consciousness forcing him to sit up. Confused, he closed his eyes and focused on the music, trying to not let panic overtake him. He'd heard stories of people who heard things in their heads, things that didn't exist. Nothing good ever came of people hearing things that didn't exist. He recalled an old story of one of the royals of yore that succumbed to daemon possession because he listened to the voices in his head instead of reason, family, and friends.

 

He physically shook his head to clear those dark thoughts out of his mind. But the music kept on playing faintly in the distance, picking up in speed and urgency as the melody continued. He looked over to his tutor who was leaning back in his chair, sound asleep with a book on his chest with light snores falling from his lips. Bright green eyes moved over his desk and the work he had yet to complete for the day. It was just a single page paper summarizing the modern day conflicts with Niflheim and something he could easily finish in an hour. The compulsion in the back of his mind was too strong, too compelling and silently, he snuck out of the sweltering room and into the hallways of the Citadel.

 

Once he was out of earshot of the sleeping Prince and tutor, Ignis rushed away from the room, clambering down hallways and stairwells as fast as his legs could carry him. His earlier discomfort completely forgotten, he followed the now soaring melody like his life depended on it, his feet pounding in tandem with the syncopated rhythm of the song. He didn't understand this weird compulsion, this feeling inside him forcing him to follow the music that somehow spoke to him more than anything else in the world ever had before. There was an urgency in the piece, something calling ' _ Find me! Find me! _ ', something pulling him towards fate.

 

With every step, the music grew louder and louder, and Ignis finally found the source - the piano in the old conservatory. He himself took music lessons in this room every other day for a few hours, learning both piano and violin. But even then, he was still young, still an amateur. The piece flowing from the room sounded far more professional and complete than anything he'd ever dreamed of playing at this stage in his life.  _ It has to be an adult in there; I wonder if it's Ms. Cecilia _ , he thought, the only person he could imagine with this type of enormous talent being his own private tutor.

 

All of a sudden the piece stopped, and when the piece stopped, so too did Ignis, hand still outstretched just inches from the door. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his gut the moment the last note faded out of existence - something inside him knew that song was for him and him alone. But there was no logical way of explaining that feeling so he shoved it back deep down inside as he strained his ears, waiting for  _ his _ song to continue.

 

Softly, slowly, the notes formed a new melancholy melody, drawing Ignis in like a moth to a flame. He looked around furtively, making sure he was alone in the hall before poking his head around the corner.

 

At the bench sat a girl, one just a few years his senior. Long chestnut brown hair constrained by a ponytail flowed down her back. Even though she wasn’t much older than him, her height dwarfed his, her feet easily touching the pedals of the piano without having to rest on the very edge of the bench like Ignis needed. He knew of her by reputation and position, albeit a temporary one, in the daily life of the Citadel.

 

Vetra Ulric, the only daughter of the ambassadors from Galahd, an island nation not far to the north of Insomnia itself. 

 

He'd not spoken to her often as their paths rarely crossed in the day to day hassle of schooling and other various lessons for his future place at the young prince's side and her own private education. But by reputation alone, he'd heard his tutors speaking of Vetra, describing her as an intelligent girl, one with a bright future ahead of her.

 

Looking at the stand, he noted no sheet music laid before the ambassador's daughter. Even he, with his years of training with that same old instrument, hadn't the ability to play a complex piece such as this from memory, eyes glued to the long olive-toned fingers dancing along the black and white keys. Deep inside, he wondered what kind of sadness someone had to feel to create a piece like this; how could a girl not much older than himself play a piece with such gravitas that should be beyond their respective years? It was sad; so immensely sad that Ignis could feel tears pricking from behind his eyes. Forcing them back, he continued to watch her in awed silence.

 

The chords and arpeggios fell into a rhythmic legato as Vetra continued playing, the intensity of her song rising in crescendos and decrescendos in intervals. Her feet slammed on the pedals, the low thud echoing slightly below the music that enveloped and filled the conservatory. At times the song grew soft and somber, while at others the song grew and grew to the point she played as if in a feverish trance, like some outside force pushed her to continue playing. 

 

Like the song itself was alive, begging to be played, begging to be heard. That Vetra alone could bring it to life, bring it into this world. And as far as Ignis knew, only the two of them were privy to the conception of this song. 

 

Even at the young age of eight, Ignis' vocabulary was stunning. However, the only word he knew to describe this moment in time was 'intimate'. He knew the word usually applied to more...adult acts, things he was told by Mum and Dad and Uncle they would explain when he was 'older' and 'more mature'. But there was no other word to describe this secret moment between himself, Vetra, and the music she created. Where their ears were the only ones to experience the melancholy dirge that droned around them, reverberating off the walls and ceiling, the sadness he felt only growing inside.

 

Ignis watched as Vetra's fervor assuredly rose to a peak and then, without warning, the music dropped off a cliff, back into the same quiet and slow melody that started the song, the final note low and unresolved. He wanted to cry out, to call to Vetra and beg her to finish the song, but he stopped himself before he could break the spell of silence now filling the room.

 

 _It's a cry for help._ _But the song isn't finished yet; nor will it be for some time yet._

 

Those words just manifested in his mind; no reason, no rhyme as to  _ why _ other than he somehow  _ knew _ that was the truth of this moment.

 

The music silenced, the magic of the moment over, Ignis let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. In fact, it was less of a breath and more of a half-choked sob. He clamped his hands around his mouth and spun back out into the hallway, uncertain if Vetra heard him or not. Noting the wetness on his face from unnoticed silent tears he shed, he wiped them away, grinding his palms against his eyelids to get rid of the moisture.

 

A soft groan came from the direction of the piano, followed by a thud and Ignis poked his head back into the conservatory. The ambassador's daughter lay on the ground, curled in the fetal position and clutching her head. Ignis knew something wasn't right and he debated running to find a doctor but decided against it when more pained groans reached his ears. Gathering up the entirety of his small reservoir of bravery, he stepped into the room and addressed the elder girl.

 

"Miss Ulric, are you unwell?" His voice shook from nerves as he gingerly walked towards Vetra's crumpled form.

 

A choked scoff and chuckle came from Vetra as she slowly turned over to look at Ignis, a slight look of derision crossing her pained oval face. "I dunno who you think I am, but I ain't no 'miss'. It's just 'Vetra' dude." Ignis blanched at his faux pas and started to mumble an apology but Vetra cut him off before he could get more than two words out of his mouth. "Ugh, don't mind me kiddo. My head's just killing me right now," she grumbled as she slowly sat up, leaning her back against one of the legs of the piano bench.

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ignis asked tentatively. "Or anyone I need to get for you?"

 

Vetra waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, I'm fine. My head just-" she grunted in pain again, hand pressing against one of her eyes, her face going pale for a moment. "My head just gets a little woozy after I play for extended periods of time." Ignis watched as her eyes flashed open and she turned to look somewhere behind the piano. Gesturing to him, she asked, "Mind turning off that recording for me? I'd do it myself otherwise, but my legs don't seem to want to move right now."

 

Ignis' gaze followed Vetra's hand and he saw a small tape recorder sitting on one of the coffee tables halfway across the room. He scampered over to the device and after a few seconds of inspecting it, he turned off the device and grabbed it, returning to where Vetra was seated. He handed over the device and noting the color returning to her face, he gave a quick bow. "I apologize for any interruption or distraction I may have caused you," he gave in a formal apology and turned to leave the room.

 

"You talk funny for a kid," she called after him, making Ignis hesitate at the doorway. 

 

"I beg your pardon?" he said, turning his head slightly but avoiding her gaze, teeth gritted from her patronizing tone.

 

Another small scoff came from the girl. "See? Just like that. You talk too formal for someone that's...how old are you even, kid?"

 

"My name is not 'kid'; my name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia and I am eight years old, thank you very much!" He turned around, arms crossed against his chest, fighting the urge to pout but his lip ended up sticking out anyway.

 

The look on Vetra's face was one of shock for a few seconds before her lips broke out into an enormous grin and she let out a loud and raucous cackle. Ignis' face turned from a pout into a look of surprise at this random outburst of laughter, but for some reason, he felt a strange twinge in his gut; the idea that he caught this older girl off guard to the point where she burst into surprised peals of laughter stirred something in him.

 

"Alright, my bad  _ Ignis Stupeo Scientia _ ," she got out between wiping her eyes, emphasizing his full name and imitating his posh accent. "You got me there; you've got guts for an eight-year-old. I'm assuming by the fact you called me 'Miss Ulric' earlier, you know who I am. But I have no idea who you are, other than an eight-year-old that speaks like he's thirty and who, presumably, enjoys music?" She patted the floor next to her, inviting Ignis to sit down.

 

Ignis hesitated for a moment, thinking about the essay that awaited him upstairs. Then again, he thought, he might not get the chance to talk with this ambassador's daughter again for a long time. Throwing caution to the wind, he walked over and sat beside Vetra. Once he was comfortable, he explained, "My uncle is an advisor to King Regis; my family has been in service to the line of Lucis for..." he thought for a moment, his history lessons never really clear how long the Scientia line served the Lucians. "Well, we've been around the royal family for a long time. King Regis chose me to be Prince Noctis' advisor, so I'm in training to become just that."

 

Vetra nodded and Ignis was silent for a few moments. Then he asked, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees, "Do I really sound like an adult when I talk?"

 

Vetra laughed again, but instead of long peals this time, it was a short bark of laughter followed by, "Yeah, you do; you could do with a bit of loosening up and, you know, just be a kid for a while. Or as long as you can considering your future seems to be a bit on the dull side compared to anything else you could become."

 

"Well, what's  _ NOT _ dull to you?" Ignis snapped defensively.

 

Vetra took no offense to Ignis' tone and waved her arm at the piano. "Music, art, word and logic puzzles, anything that's along the line of creative arts. You gotta have some way of having fun, yeah?"

 

Ignis started to retort that he enjoyed music too but stopped. While he did enjoy playing and listening to music, it was also one of the duties impressed upon him by his uncle, his parents, and the king. In fact, when he thought about it, there was almost nothing he could think of that he did as a purely recreational activity. He hesitated before answering. "I...I thought I had something I enjoyed outside of what I'm being trained to become, but I guess I don't have something like that..." he mumbled, embarrassed and shamed by this girl. A girl that frustrated him for her lack of proper manners, but also a girl he looked up to, if only for the fact that she was older than him and that she was an exceedingly talented musician.

 

"Well," Vetra sighed, standing up and holding her hand out to help Ignis up. "Guess you're gonna need some help figuring that out, eh Iggy?"

 

Ignis cringed at the nickname; hearing something he only ever let Prince Noctis call him in private coming out of this strange girl's mouth made him feel simultaneously discomfited but accepted. Her hand still grasping his, she started walking out of the conservatory, determination in her footsteps. "Uh, where are we going, Vetra?"

 

"We're going to find out who you are beside 'Prince Noctis' future advisor'," she said with confidence, dragging him out of the room. 

 

Ignis could barely believe what was going on, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish trying to find his words. There was something immensely compelling about Vetra; even after only having spoken to her for a few minutes, her personality was a fearsome thing to be confronted with. Ignis could tell she would grow up into a formidable woman and nearly shuddered at the thought of her dragging around everyone else in her life like he was being dragged about right now. Like she always plowed forward no matter the consequences, no matter the past. She obviously didn't let whatever ailment befell her earlier stop her from being this dominating presence in the room.

 

"Young Mr. Scientia, where have you been?" the terse voice of his tutor boomed down at him from the main stairwell as Ignis and Vetra passed by.

 

Ignis froze, hand still in Vetra's grasp standing stock still. He didn't want to look up at his tutor, knowing there would be a look of extreme displeasure on his face considering Ignis skipped out on finishing his work for the day. 

 

Vetra stopped and turned, looking from Ignis to the tutor and back. She gave the tutor a cheeky grin and whispered to Ignis, "Meet me in the conservatory when you're finished with class; we can start Operation: Get Iggy A Personal Hobby then.  _ Slán go fóill! _ " With a squeeze of her hand and a coy wink, Vetra skipped up the stairs and past the tutor as if she had not a care in the world.

 

Ignis still stood frozen at the foot of the staircase, stiffening slightly when he heard his tutor walking down the stairs and sighing. "It seems you have finally met the young Vetra Ulric, Mr. Scientia." Ignis looked up surreptitiously to see the tutor pinching the bridge of his nose. "A brilliant young woman, but a firebrand and sometimes too smart for her own good. She'll be a troublemaker someday if her parents don't rein her in. I would recommend, young sir, that you and the Prince keep your interactions with her to a minimum. She won't be staying here for too long anyway; she and her parents will be going back to Galahd in a few short years as is their homeland’s pattern." He let out a short derisive sniff and placed a gentle hand on Ignis' back. "Now if I remember correctly, you have an essay to write before you are done for the day, correct?"

 

Ignis sighed and looked up the staircase in the direction Vetra went. Turning the opposite direction, he sighed and nodded, assured that this meeting with the girl was a one-time thing. 

 

* * *

In fact, their meeting was not a one-time thing. Vetra and Ignis spent as much of their little free time together as possible. 

 

After a few weeks of searching for a potential hobby for Ignis, they learned that his dexterity with instruments translated to basic jewelry making and he learned, albeit clumsily at first, how to make hemp bracelets and necklaces. The time he spent focused on any one piece helped his free time fly by and also relaxed him at the same time.

 

One day, as Ignis worked on one of his bracelets in an unused meeting room that he and Vetra turned into their private hideout, Vetra laid on her stomach worked on a logic puzzle. Face screwed up in concentration, she worked over the steps one by one, biting her lip and tapping her forehead with a chewed up pencil. Ignis leaned over her shoulder and after a few moments of reading the puzzle over, he pointed at one of the statements.

 

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Vetra whirled around and silenced him with a glare. “Don’t say anything, okay? I know you’re smart and all and want to help,” her face softened slightly as she continued. “Da made this up for me and it’s just…” She waved her hands wildly and gestured to the paper. “It’s just something we do to bond; he’s always said ‘Vet, you’ll never get any better at anything unless you push yourself to your limit and then beyond.’” 

 

She turned back to the puzzle and read over the statement Ignis pointed out and circled a few words. “I want to get into the Galadan Academy for Gifted Students when we leave Insomnia. Their entrance exams are ‘brutal’ apparently,” she emphasized with air quotes, “So I’m working my ass off to at least have the semblance of a chance.”

 

“Why?” Ignis asked bluntly, taking a page out of Vetra’s own book. He just barely saw the small smile that tilted the corner of her lips.

 

“Because I want to make something of myself, and maybe, change the world for the better.” She scribbled another few notes in nearly illegible handwriting along the margins. “What do you want to do with your life, Iggy?” Vetra dropped her pencil and rolled onto her side, clear blue eyes staring deep into his own soft green ones.

 

Setting down the bracelet he unknotted for the fourth time that night, he screwed up his face in a mirror of Vetra’s own. “I thought that was obvious: become the advisor to the future King of Lucis and protect him with my life.”

 

Vetra shook her head. “Oh naw, Iggy, that’s your  _ duty _ . There’s a difference between  _ duty _ and  _ desire _ . What do you  _ want _ in your life? Your future?”

 

Ignis was struck dumb by those words and stayed silent as he wracked his brain for an answer that would satisfy his friend. “I…,” he sighed, “I have no idea, Vetra. How do you figure that out when the plan for your life has been laid before your feet at the age of six?”

 

Tears threatened to fall and Ignis screwed up his face again, closing his eyes and trying to hide them from her.  _ How could she ask these pointed questions, these precision strikes at the core of who I am when she’s only known me for a few weeks? _

 

A gentle and slightly calloused hand brushed against his cheek, making Ignis jump slightly from the contact. “Oh Iggy,” came her voice, soft and soothing. He refused to open his eyes as he heard shifting come from her direction, even as he felt Vetra settle on the floor behind him, arms wrapping around his shoulders in a hug from behind. His heart jumped into his throat at how close she was, how easily she just  _ embraced _ him without a care in the world about propriety or manners.

 

“You can cry if you need to, Ignis. It’ll be our secret, okay?” She hummed a soothing melody as she rocked back and forth, side to side, the same one he’d heard that drew him to her in the first place. Somehow the combination of all these sensations pushed Ignis over the emotional edge and the dam behind his eyes broke, tears spilling over as he clutched Vetra’s arms. 

 

It was funny; Ignis had loving parents, an uncle who took him under his wing, his best friend and confidante, as well as his liege lord in Noctis, and almost a second father in King Regis. Yet he’d never shed tears in front of them, he’d never let himself feel vulnerable around them. He was Ignis Stupeo Scientia, the advisor to the future King of Lucis - the moment he was chosen for that duty, he felt that he wasn’t allowed to show weakness, to be vulnerable.

 

And yet this brash, forward, and frightfully intelligent twelve-year-old Galahdan girl broke through all those barriers and let him feel like a child again. He was so intensely grateful for that and something inside him clicked into place - something that told him that Vetra would always be a part of his heart no matter what.

 

Time passed and he let himself be rocked and soothed by Vetra until the tears and hiccuping sobs slowed to a stop. “Feel better?” she murmured in his ear. He nodded and as she moved to remove herself from him, Ignis gripped her arms.

 

“Can we stay like this just a little while longer, Vet?” He hated feeling vulnerable, but there was something immensely comforting about her presence and he didn’t want to let that go just yet. He felt Vetra nod and she began to hum again. “What’s that song about?” he asked quietly.

 

Vetra’s humming stopped abruptly, hands clenching once just slightly, before speaking hesitantly. “I hear music in my head. It’s been like that for as long as I can remember. This one is what I hear when I think of you. It’s your s-” 

 

Ignis could feel her entire body stiffen behind him as her voice cut off. He turned his head to see her wincing in pain, the palm of one of her hands rubbing against her eye. “Are you unwell?” he asked, voice hoarse from crying.

 

Vetra grinned and shook her head. “No, I’m okay. I just get random migraines sometimes.” She laughed continuing, “I describe it as like...Bahamut has a dagger in my brain and he likes to mess with me sometimes, just wiggling it around in there.” Ignis gave her a look of confusion but she waved it off. “I’m fine Iggy, let’s get back to our projects, yeah?”

 

“O-okay,” he hesitated before grabbing the bracelet and continuing to fix the incorrect knots while Vetra dragged her logic puzzle closer so she could still sit close to Ignis. “Will you play it again? The song you hear when you think of me?”

 

She hummed noncommittally. “Maybe someday, Iggy. Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

 

He never heard her play piano again. No matter how many times he begged, she always convinced him to play for her instead. And he would acquiesce easily. Because he learned that beyond her rough exterior and manner of speaking, she was an intriguing conversationalist and witty. And sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to make her laugh. Hearing her bright and clear laughter made his heart soar; her loud and raucous chortles at particularly hilarious shenanigans made him beam in pride.

 

Over the next couple of years, they grew older and slowly grew apart. They did what they could to keep their friendship alive, but the growing workload on both of them - Ignis with his duties increasing every day, and Vetra with her entrance exams approaching - prevented them from spending as much time together as they did in the early days of their friendship.

 

It wore on Ignis, not seeing Vetra that often. When Ignis' tenth birthday came around, he desperately wanted to spend the day with Vetra, but to no avail. He did, however, wake up to a heartfelt letter from her the day after, filled with apologies, well wishes, and hopes that he was continuing his jewelry weaving hobby. It wasn't long after his birthday that he learned Vetra and her parents would be leaving Insomnia in June of that year, just four months later.

 

He was crushed, especially after having bonded with her and considering her one of his few friends. But if he was honest with himself, he knew that she wasn't just a friend anymore. He knew that she was significantly older than him, four years to be exact, but he didn't care. He just knew.

 

_ Ignis knew he'd fallen in love with Vetra. _

 

The day of departure rapidly approached and Ignis took every free moment to work on his final gift for her. He desperately wanted it to be perfect, and something she could keep with her for as long as possible and (he hoped) for the rest of her life. 

 

A bright summer day dawned but Ignis couldn't find any joy in the perfection of the day itself. Haphazardly throwing on his clothes and shoes, he ran down the hallways and stairs to the main entrance of the Citadel, having learned from the staff that the Ulric family was leaving just past sunrise that day. Silently, he begged and prayed to the Six,  _ 'Please let her still be here; please let me give her this one last gift. _ '

 

Sliding across polished floors, shoes squeaking as he regained traction, he bolted out into the main hall to see the Galahdan ambassadors speaking with King Regis quietly, Vetra standing off to the side and yawning slightly. She looked up when she heard the squeal of rubber on the tiled floor and smiled when she saw Ignis making a beeline for her.

 

"Aww, and here I was hoping I could sneak away without having to upset my young friend," she murmured when Ignis was close enough to hear.

 

Ignis blanched slightly at the endearment, his heart throbbing painfully that he was just Vetra’s ‘young friend’. He had to crane his neck to look Vetra in the eye - she'd recently turned fourteen herself and she was starting to grow into adulthood. She was already a good half a foot taller than Ignis and probably not finished growing yet either. He was embarrassed considering their ages were now greatly separated by the fact Vetra just hit puberty, while Ignis still stayed short with all the softness of childhood still upon his visage.

 

Blushing, he held out his hand, dumbstruck and unable to speak in this most crucial of times. Vetra cocked her head and held out her hand beneath his. Dropping his gift into her hand, he shoved both his hands into his pockets, face still heated to the point where he felt his hair might catch aflame. He heard a soft ' _ oh _ ' and then immediately felt gentle arms wrap around him in a soft embrace.

 

"Thank you, Iggy," Vetra whispered in his ear. "It's beautiful; you've come a long way from when you began." Dropping the embrace, she held out her hand to him, "Do you mind if you put it on for me? I've never been good at doing this on my own." 

 

Ignis looked up at Vetra, cheeks still flaming red. Green eyes met blue, and a soft smile adorned her face, nearly doing Ignis in at that moment. He nodded furiously, fumbling with the strap of the purple and brown hemp bracelet, wrapping the loop over a silver flower, trying his damnedest to not let his touch linger longer than necessary.  _ She's leaving today; I can't let this linger; I have to let go _ , he told himself.

 

But it seemed Vetra had other ideas. The moment Ignis tried to pull his hands away, she grasped one of them, as if she too didn't want to let go of him. "Iggy, look at me please," she begged in a whisper.

 

Tears bloomed behind Ignis' eyes and he begged the Six to not let them fall. He tilted his head up and met Vetra's gaze again. And yet, the Six betrayed him as he let out a quiet, choked sob and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I don't want you to leave. Besides Noctis, you're my best and only friend, Vet."

 

"Oh Ignis," came her soft reply as she wrapped her arms around his shaking form. "I have to leave, but I will promise you this." She cradled Ignis' tear-streaked face in her hands, thumbs brushing away the moisture. "I will come back to Insomnia soon; I don't know when or how, but I'll do my utmost to come back and we can still be friends, okay?"

 

As much as he wanted to believe her, and as much as he valued Vetra's friendship, the word stung and he knew deep inside that they would never be more than friends. Their age gap was far too much to overcome; four years would be an eternity between them. And with that thought, the tears started flowing again.

 

Vetra sighed and hugged Ignis again before brushing her lips over his cheek in a soft kiss. "I swear by the Six, we'll find each other again, Ignis Stupeo Scientia. And I don't swear on them or by them lightly."

 

"Vetra! Time to go; the taxi's waiting," her mother called in the distance. Ignis stole another quick hug from her before she disentangled herself from the younger boy's limbs and walked away, not turning back.

 

Ignis balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth and trying to stop the tears from flowing. A gentle but firm hand gripped his shoulder and he looked up to see King Regis standing beside him.

 

"She will make a remarkable woman someday, Ignis," he murmured, eyes lost in the distance of memory. "She'll come back; Insomnia and the Citadel will always have a place for her if she so wishes." With a small squeeze, Regis turned away from the city and walked back toward the main council room.

 

Ignis stood there until Noctis and his tutor came searching for him hours later.

 

* * *

Less than a month after the Ulric family’s departure, news reached the Citadel of the Niflheim attack on Galahd. All Ignis knew was the major cities were all destroyed and their government was in complete chaos. But he had no idea if Vetra survived the attack or not.

 

Late one night, he snuck out of his room and made his way to King Regis' private office, his dexterous fingers finding out he had a talent for lockpicking shortly after Vetra left. Silently, he slipped into the office and turned on the dimmest light he could find. He threw open drawers and files, searching for any information on the sacking of Galahd.

 

It only took him a few minutes and he quickly found what he was searching for - the list of the deceased members of Galad's government. Scanning through it, he found no mention of Vetra and almost breathed a sigh of relief before coming across a phrase at the bottom.

 

" _ All major members of Galahdan central government were gathered outside the Prime Minister's manor and executed publicly. Among those killed were the Prime Minister Gaius Thix himself, his family, the members of his Cabinet, _ " followed by a large list of names and their families, " _ and the recently returned ambassadors Axis and Cailin Ulric, along with their only daughter, Vetra, who recently won entrance to the elite Galahdan Academy for Gifted Students. _ "

 

Ignis' hands trembled, his jaw clenched and lost his balance, tripping over backward and landing flat on his rear.

 

_ This can't be real; she can't be gone. There's no way. She promised...she promised...she promised... _

 

Regis woke the next day to find a young tear-stained Ignis curled up on the floor of his office, still clutching the notice of the Galahdan dead in his hands, sobbing while muttering:

 

_ "She promised...she promised...she can't be gone...she promised." _


End file.
